


Improvizace

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash about czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvizace

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit. Během pár týdnů se můj svět obrátil vzhůru nohama. Měl jsem pocit, že držím svůj osud pevně v rukou. Dělal jsem to, co mě bavilo, byl jsem svobodný, nezávislý... prostě šťastný. Jistým způsobem jsem byl šťastný i teď, ale zároveň jsem vnímal vinu a asi i znechucení. Jo, znechucení, to je to správné slovo.

Dokázal jsem teplouše hrát, dokázal jsem se jako oni chovat a to velmi přesvědčivě. Ale nebyl jsem připraven přijmout, že jím skutečně jsem. Díval jsem se po ženách snad více než kdy dříve, ale jen proto, abych se ujistil, že jsou stále objekty mého zájmu. A byly. Tedy... Mohly by být, kdybych se nezamiloval.

Měl jsem ženy rád, ale jeho jsem miloval.

Zabořil jsem hlavu do dlaní a ponořil se do ticha šatny. Samota dávala prostor mým vzpomínkám, aby vypluly na povrch. Sám jsem netušil, kdy jsem do toho spadnul, ale mé podvědomí to vědělo až moc dobře. Muselo to probíhat dlouho, ale intenzivně. Vídal jsem ho několikrát do týdne, hodně jsme spolu mluvili. O všem. O ženách, o práci, o politice.

Když odjel na zájezd, s podivem jsem zjistil, že mi naše rozhovory chybí. Neskutečně chybí. A tehdy jsem poprvé zapochyboval o tom, že ho mám rád pouze jako nejlepšího přítele. Na mysli mi každou chvíli vytanul jeho vysmátý obličej a jeho oči.

Nádherné oči, pomyslel jsem si a pobaveně vyfoukl. Nikdy jsem neviděl člověka s takovým pohledem. Jeho hnědé hloubky uměly hladit, rozesmát, ale i rozesmutnit. Nevěděl jsem, kde se to v nich vzalo, ale cítil jsem z nich někdy tolik bolesti, že jsem své oči od nich musel odvracet. Tady jsem zjistil, jak moc mě žere, že musel v životě trpět.

Chtěl jsem jej obejmout a říct, že už bude dobře. Že jsem tady a nedovolím nikomu, aby mu ublížil. Ale pak jsem se vždy vrátil do reality.

Ženatý, děti, heterosexuál.

Ale přesto jsem nemohl přestat milovat. Příliš se mi dostal pod kůži, otevřel jsem se mu a teď jsem na to doplácel. Musel jsem být blázen.

Nesnažil jsem se mu vyhýbat. Býval jsem si jistý, že se dokážu kontrolovat. Není tomu dávno, co jsem o tom začal pochybovat. Ale nechtěl jsem se s ním přestat stýkat. Vlastně to ani při společné práci nešlo. Jenže stýkat se a dotýkat se, jsou úplně odlišné věci.

Prostě občas přišly chvíle, kdy jsme seděli blízko u sebe. Do té doby jsem si myslel, že největší mučení přináší vyplňování daňového přiznání. Mýlil jsem se. Bezmocně vedle něj sedět, nemoci se jej důvěrněji dotknout a ještě se tvářit vesele, to bolí.

Neměl jsem jinou šanci než vše přetrpět a doufat, že to odezní. Byla to šance jedna k nekonečnu. Těžko jsem mohl přestat zbožňovat člověka, jehož srdce bylo o tolik čestnější než to mé. Miloval jsem ho stále víc každým dnem.

Nevěděl jsem, proč nad tím přemýšlím zrovna teď. Asi jsem ani žádný důvod neměl. Jen jsem si potřeboval v hlavě urovnat, že jsem vlastně zabouchnutý do svého nejlepšího kámoše a nemůžu nic udělat. Kdybych mu to řekl, uvedl bych jej do rozpaků a naše přátelství zničil. A na jevišti by bylo poznat, že se něco stalo. Tak hroší kůži nemáme ani jeden z nás, abychom dělali, že se vůbec nic neděje.

Povzdechl jsem si. Byl jsem prostě totálně v prdeli. Měl jsem se hystericky smát sám sobě nebo brečet, že se mě osud rozhodl tak zkoušet?

Otevření dveří.

Zvedl jsem hlavu a cítil, že mi z oka, co nevidět, steče slza. Rychle jsem ji setřel, ale stejně si toho příchozí všimli.

,,Čau, Ondro. Co tu brečíš jak buzna?" zeptal se mě s úšklebkem Míša.

Zůstal jsem na něj zírat. Nějak jsem neměl, co bych na to řekl. Možná poprvé v životě.

,,Nech ho být. Třeba je to vážné," sednul si vedle mě Igor.

Teď jsem se díval na Igiho, ale pořád jsem mlčel. Jeho starostlivý výraz mě odzbrojil.

_Nedívej se tak na mě!_

Michal něco v pozadí zamumlal a asi odešel. Nevnímal jsem jej. V ten moment jsem měl oči jen pro Igora. Už zase. Musel jsem vypadat hrozně blbě, když jsem tak na něj zíral, ale on na sobě nedal nic znát. Trpělivě čekal. Po pár minutách ticha pozvedl ruku a přiložil mi ji na čelo.

,,Jsi úplně rudý v obličeji, možná máš horečku," řekl mi a dal dlaň pryč.

Uvědomil jsem si význam jeho slov. Skutečně mi bylo hrozné horko, ale tušil jsem, že to mohlo být způsobeno jeho přítomností. Jen jeho ruka nechávala mou kůži rozpálenou...

,,Chceš něco donést? Prášek, vodu?"

Viděl jsem, že pohybuje rty, ale řeč mi unikala. Pohledem jsem těkal mezi jeho očima, v hlavě jsem měl vymeteno a bušení srdce jsem cítil až v uších.

,,Potřebuješ něco?" zvýšil Igi hlas a lehce se mnou zatřásl.

_Tebe._

Spolknul jsem to slovo a tiše požádal o sklenici vody. Měl jsem pocit, jako bych byl v plamenech. Pozoroval jsem, jak Igi vstal a po chvíli se vrátil se sklenicí. Podával mi ji.

Vzhlédnul jsem, uchopil ji a přitom zavadil o Igorovy prsty. Nevím, jestli ten výboj cítil také, nebo jestli jsem dostal zásah bleskem sám. Neschopen pohybu jsem na něj zíral.

,,Tobě vážně něco bude," poznamenal Igor a znovu se posadil. Volnou rukou se mi opět chystal změřit teplotu, ale nedovolil jsem mu to. Pustil jsem sklenici a odskočil od něj.

Obával jsem se, že se neovládnu. Čím blíže mi byl, tím více jsem ho chtěl.

Tím víc jsem byl frustrovaný, že ho mít nemůžu.

Igi mi věnoval zkoumavý pohled. Zřejmě mě v takovém stavu ještě neviděl, ušklíbl jsem se lehce. Musel si myslet, že jsem snad zešílel.

Taky se postavil a pomalu se ke mně přibližoval. Couval jsem. Nevěděl jsem, co mám dělat. Na jednu stranu jsem jej chtěl obejmout, na druhou jsem zase měl strach, že nebudu schopen u objetí zůstat.

Díval se na mě těma bezelstnýma očima čokoládové barvy. Můj pohled se v nich utápěl stejně jako má sebekontrola. Tušil jsem, že, ať už udělám cokoliv, se jej stejně budu muset dotknout. Chtěl jsem, strašně jsem chtěl, ale stále ve mně přetrvávala jakási jiskra slábnoucího rozumu. Narazil jsem zády do skříně.

Jak jsem se vždy choval sebevědomě a Igi nejistě, tak teď se naše role prohodily. Já byl v rozpacích a neschopen slova, naopak jeho pohyby působily rozhodně, jako by automaticky. Nakonec nás už dělily jen centimetry. Cítil jsem jeho parfém a měl jsem pocit, že pevné skupenství mého lidského těla se pozvolna mění v kapalné.

Mé myšlenky se rozutekly všude možně. Vnímal jsem jenom Igiho a jeho intenzivní přítomnost. Pořád jsem upíral oči do hnědých hloubek a náhle si uvědomil, že se přibližují, až nakonec zmizely za víčky v okamžiku, kdy se naše rty poprvé setkaly.

Někoho by napadlo, že se líbá s chlapem, s nejlepším přítelem nebo s kolegou... Já se líbal s milovaným člověkem. S Igim. Nic jiného mě nezajímalo a když si mě přitáhl do náruče, věděl jsem, že jeho taky ne.

Ani jeden z nás pořádně netušil, co s druhým mužským tělem dělat, ale vyřešili jsme to tím, co jsme uměli oba nejlépe. Improvizací.


End file.
